Requited Love
by TheUltimateWeeaboo
Summary: A story of Taiga and Ryuji from where episode 25 leaves with Ryuji saying " I love you." Ryuji is going have a big part with Taiga and wanting to move into an apartment with her. Ryuji and Taiga will invite his mom to live with them. Taiga will say I love you back in this book! Toradora fanfic!
1. Chapter 1(Taiga)

**_"Taiga, why did you headbutt my chin?"Ryuji asks then says, "You really hurt my chin!"_**

 ** _While Ryuji was trying to not cry and trying to not to get mad. He starts to rub his chin to get rid of the pain but got his hand slapped down by Taiga. Then Taiga smirked at him and then Ryuji huffed and let her say something to him. Taiga then mocked him for being a baby._**

 ** _"RYUJI STOP COMPLAINING!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Okay." Ryuji huffs then starts to smiles._**

 ** _Then Ryuji looks at Taiga and smiles. Taiga looks at him smiling then grins a little at him and before Ryuji giggled at her grinning at him, she wipes the grin off of her face._**

 ** _"Taiga, do you love me back?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"I have to think about that answer. I will tell you when I have one." Taiga says._**

 ** _"Taiga, can I have my answer?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"Hmph, yes I do love you back. Now I am embarrassed that you think I am clingy and all I want is attention from you and I DON'T!" Taiga yelled flustered._**

 ** _"Okay, I won't give you too much attention then. I will give the attention you ask for."Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _"WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE RYUJIIII!" Taiga yells blushing._**

 ** _" Why Taiga? Why can't I smile at you?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"It makes me feel awkward." Taiga mumbles._**

 ** _"Sorry I made you feel awkward about me smiling at you." Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"RYUJI KISS ME!" Taiga commanded._**

 ** _"Wha! Wait! What!" Ryuji gasps._**

 ** _"Just kiss me." Taiga gulps._**

 ** _"Okay..." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _Then Ryuji bends down and kisses Taiga. Taiga kisses back and Ryuji then puts his hands around her waist. Then Ryuji started to pick her up off her feet and started to hold her up. Taiga then stops kissing him and starts to hug Ryuji tightly._**

 ** _"Never give up on me." Taiga mumbles into Ryuji's ear._**

 ** _"I will never give up on you Taiga, I promise." Ryuji mumbles backs._**

 ** _"Can you let go of me and put me back down on the ground Ryuji?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Sure." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _Ryuji then puts Taiga down. Then Taiga kicks his chin._**

 ** _"DON'T PICK ME UP AGAIN BAKA!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"OWW! Okay sorry!"Ryuji cries._**

 ** _"Hey! I didn't kick in between your legs and you are lucky!" Taiga laughs._**

 ** _"Please don't!" Ryuji begs and started to cover his crotch, so Taiga couldn't kick him in between legs._**

 ** _"Okay calm down Ryuji. I don't have a reason too anyways."Taiga huffed._**

 ** _"Hey, do you want to live in the same apartment together?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"HUH!"Taiga yells._**

 ** _" Taiga, I mean it let's live together." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _"Okay. BUT! Yasako has to come." Taiga blushes._**

 ** _" I know. She wants to be near me forever and she doesn't want to live alone." Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"This is going to cost you dinner RYUJI!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Ughhh." Ryuji moans._**

 ** _" Ryuji, your blushing..." Taiga grins._**

 ** _"Ohhh." Ryuji says and then looks down at the ground._**

 ** _"Hehehehe!" Taiga laughs then she started to blush._**

 ** _"Your laughing!" Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"Stop it!" Taiga blushes._**

 ** _"Taiga ,I think your laugh is cute." Ryuji says._**

 ** _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"Taiga yells._**

 ** _Then Ryuji pulls Taiga and started to her hug. Taiga started to breath heavy and started to hug him back. Ryuji then kisses Taiga on top of her head. Taiga started to pet Ryuji's chest to comfort herself then started to tear up._**

 ** _"DOES ANY CARE ABOUT ME!" Taiga cries into Ryuji's chest._**

 ** _"Taiga, I care about you very much and when you didn't come for dinner and stop coming to this school, I almost gave up on everything."Ryuji mumbles still have his lips on top of her head._**

 ** _"Ryuji, I want to be loved for who I am." Taiga cries._**

 ** _"I will love you for who you are." Ryuji mumbles._**

 ** _"HUH!" Taiga gasps and rips away from his hug._**

 ** _"Taiga, are you okay?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"Yea but do you like me because I am not submissive?" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"I like you because well you make me work my butt off. Plus,I always have to make sure you have eaten and you are not hurt. Klutz!" Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"Ryuji, I like you because you make seem like I am not a bad person." Taiga smiles._**

 ** _:) After the graduation ceremony !_**

 ** _" Hey Taiga, do you to go to my house and eat dinner with us?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"Sure and I will sleepover too." Taiga smiles._**

 ** _"Uh okay. Let's go back to my house. Plus I have some pajamas that you can use." Ryuji chuckles._**

 ** _"Are you okay?" Taiga asks then looks at Ryuji's face to see him blushing._**

 ** _"Yeah!" Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Ryuji, your lying?!"Taiga giggles._**

 ** _"TAIGA STOP!" Ryuji frowns._**

 ** _"What's wrong?"Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Why are you so insecure about your self?" Ryuji cry._**

 ** _"Uh?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Taiga, I love your personality and you are amazing!" Ryuji says._**

 ** _"Ryuji ,are you saying that I am your tiger?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"I am your dragon and your my tiger." Ryuji yells._**

 ** _" Hahe!" Taiga laughs._**

 ** _"Taiga, get on my back please." Ryuji says smiling._**

 ** _"WA! HECK NO!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _Then Ryuji picks up Taiga and puts her on his shoulder. Taiga started to punch his back and screaming bloody murder._**

 ** _"Stop screaming Taiga!" Ryuji says._**

 ** _"Let go of me! You.. you MONGREL!"Taiga yells punching and kicking Ryuji._**

 ** _"Stop kicking and punching me!" Ryuji groans out of pure stress._**

 ** _" I WANT DOWN YOU IDIOT...YOU DOG... YOU.. YOU BAKA TAKO!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _"Can you just stop!"Ryuji groans._**

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!" Taiga cries._**

 ** _"Ughhh." Ryuji yells._**

 ** _"I will bite you!" Taiga threatens._**

 ** _"What are you going to bite?" Ryuji asks then pranking her by sliding her down on his back acting like he was going to drop her then places her back on his shoulder._**

 ** _"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I WILL BITE YOUR UHH... BUTT!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _"UGH.. YOUR A PAIN IN MY BUTT!" Ryuji sighs._**

 ** _"GOOD!" Taiga laughs._**

 ** _Then Ryuji pushes his shoulder down to scare her then Taiga started to scream and punch Ryuji's back. Then Ryuji hears Taiga start to cry._**

 ** _" I HATE THIS! STOP IT RYUJI! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE TO DROP ME!"Taiga cries._**

 ** _"Please don't cry Taiga."Ryuji begs._**

 ** _Then Ryuji takes Taiga off of his shoulder and starts to hug her._**

 ** _"MEANIE!" Taiga cries pushing Ryuji away._**

 ** _"Taiga, you know that I would never drop you."Ryuji frowns._**

 ** _"Ryuji don't scare me like that again." Taiga cries._**

 ** _Then Taiga puts her head onto Ryuji's chest. Ryuji then puts his arms around Taiga's back and starts to hug Taiga._**

 ** _"I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you." Ryuji mumbles with his head on top of Taiga's head._**

 ** _"Ryuji, I want to go back home with you." Taiga mumbles into his chest._**

 ** _"Are you sure your mom will be okay with that?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"I will just lie and say I am going to live on my own again." Taiga mumbles._**

 ** _"Okay.." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _Then Ryuji lets go of Taiga and kisses her on her forehead .Taiga push Ryuji down so she could get on his back._**

 ** _"Now let's go to your home!" Taiga giggles while patting Ryuji's head to go._**

 ** _" I am a dragon so I can fly." Ryuji jokes._**

 ** _"You don't have wings though Ryuji!" Taiga laughs._**

 ** _"I know I don't!" Ryuji giggles._**

 ** _"Let's go I am hungry idiot!"Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Ughhhhh."Ryuji whines._**

 ** _Then Taiga put her head onto Ryuji's shoulder and fell asleep on his shoulder and then Ryuji smiles at her then pushes Taiga up more on his back ,so she couldn't fall off of him. Then Ryuji heard Taiga say something in her sleep about him._**

 ** _"RYUJI IS MINE!" Taiga yells in her sleep._**

 ** _Ryuji smiles and keeps walking back to his house with Taiga sleeping on his hears Taiga mumble in her sleep._**

 ** _"I love Ryujiiii."Taiga mumbles asleep._**

 ** _Ryuji smiles and continues to walk back to his house._**

 ** _"Taiga ,can you wake up please?"Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"Mmmmm." Taiga moans asleep on his back._**

 ** _"Taiga please just get up!" Ryuji yells._**

 ** _"SHUT UP Bak...a" Taiga mumbles._**

 ** _Then Ryuji finally got her up by tickling her behind the knee then got her mad and grumbled at him._**

 ** _"DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"Taiga yells._**

 ** _" Sorry Taiga."Ryuji gulps._**

 ** _"Hey it's fine!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"What's wrong?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"I hate being 4'9." Taiga sighs._**

 ** _"Taiga,your cute as you are and I love your height... baby." Ryuji says._**

 ** _"DID YOU JUST CALL ME BABY!?"Taiga scream and then she slides off of him and slaps his arm._**

 ** _"HUH!" Ryuji whines._**

 ** _"I AM NOT A BABY!"Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Can you please explain, Taiga?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"Ryuji, I don't like being called a baby." Taiga replies._**

 ** _"Okay Taiga." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _:p_**

 ** _Then Ryuji gets a text from his mom about his father coming and then Ryuji looks at Taiga frowning with tears in his eyes._**

 ** _"What's wrong Ryuji?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"My old man is coming back..." Ryuji sighed._**

 ** _"Isn't that good?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"He hates my mom and he lefted her for another woman." Ryuji mumbles._**

 ** _"Huh? Why would he do that to Yasuko?" Taiga questions his family life._**

 ** _"He's a jerk,Taiga and I really really hate him." Ryuji groans mad and somewhat sad._**

 ** _"Ryuji calm down." Taiga frowned then stops walking and then hugged him from the side._**

 ** _Ryuji hugs her back and takes Taiga then picks her up and starts to spin her Taiga kisses Ryuji's cheek and Ryuji started to blush by a lot then Ryuji puts Taiga down._**

 ** _"Wah! What was that for?" Ryuji blushes._**

 ** _"I was just being sweet."Taiga smiles._**

 ** _"Oh thank you then." Ryuji grins._**

 ** _Then Taiga grabs Ryuji's hand and started to run to his house while she was holding his hand._**

 ** _;3_**

 ** _Then Ryuji unlock his apartment and opened the door to see Yasuko up laying her head on the floor._**

 ** _"Hello Ryuji." Yasuko yawns._**

 ** _"Hello mom." Ryuji grins and lets go of Taiga's hand before Yasuko saw them holding hands._**

 ** _"Why are you so flustered?" Yasuko asks._**

 ** _"No reason mom."Ryuji says._**

 ** _"Taiga, what did he do?" Yasuko asks looking at Taiga._**

 ** _"Nothing Yasuko." Taiga blushes._**

 ** _"Taiga ,you can tell me anything?" Yasuko smiles looking at Ryuji and Taiga._**

 ** _Then Taiga kicks Ryuji's leg for no reason then Ryuji yelps and stares at Taiga. Taiga pulls Ryuji's ear and pulled him outside of the front door._**

 ** _"What was that for?"Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"Yasuko thinks you did something wrong to me?!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Haha, you got to be joking Taiga."Ryuji giggles._**

 ** _"Ryuji, your mom thinks we did it together!"Taiga yells._**

 ** _"EWW! NO WAY!" Ryuji says._**

 ** _"See Ryuji, I don't want to have kids with you for a long time!"Taiga replies._**

 ** _"Me too."Ryuji agrees._**

 ** _Then Taiga and Ryuji both go back inside to see Yasuko crying._**

 ** _:0_**

 ** _"Yasuko,are you okay?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Ryuji's dad just texted me that I am not responsible for Ryuji."Yasuko cries._**

 ** _"Well you are responsible for him. You birthed him and raised him but he lefted you for a ugly woman!" Taiga yells and then crosses her arms._**

 ** _"Hehe..thanks Taiga." Yasuko giggles._**

 ** _Then Ryuji hugs Yasuko and then smiles at Yasuko. Ryuji looks at Taiga and smiles at her. Then Taiga looks at Ryuji and then she goes hugs Yasuko. Yasuko hugs Taiga back._**

 ** _"What are you looking BAKA!?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"You being a tsundere."Ryuji laughs._**

 ** _"NO I AM NOT!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Okay." Ryuji smiles then rubs the top of Taiga's head._**

 ** _"Ryuji, I love you." Yasuko smiles._**

 ** _"Mom please don't embarrass me." Ryuji blushes and started to scratch his head in embarrassment._**

 ** _"Hehehehehehehe!"Taiga laughs._**

 ** _"Hey! Don't laugh at me." Ryuji yells._**

 ** _"You don't like saying I love you mom to Yasuko in front of me?!" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"No I would but right now I am mad at my old man!"Ryuji grumbles then he pushes pass Taiga and Yasuko and goes into his room then slaps his door._**

 ** _Then Taiga looks at Yasuko and nods to her. Taiga goes to Ryuji's bedroom door then knocks on it._**

 ** _"LEAVE ME ALONE YASUKO!" Ryuji yells._**

 ** _"Ryuji, it's me Taiga." Taiga says._**

 ** _"I don't want to talk to anyone."Ryuji cries._**

 ** _"Let me in BAK.. Ryuji." Taiga mumbles._**

 ** _"Fine come in and it's unlock." Ryuji sighed._**

 ** _Then Taiga comes into his bedroom and close his door behind her._**

 ** _"Ryuji, I tell me you love me and Yasuko." Taiga mumbles , tears in her eyes._**

 ** _"Taiga,I love you both but it's different for Yasuko because she is my mom. I love you like how boyfriends and girlfriends do."Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"I want my mongrel to be super weird and sweet and sincere." Taiga smiles._**

 ** _"Taiga."Ryuji says then Taiga puts her hand onto his talking lips._**

 ** _"SHUT UP DOG!"Taiga yells softly._**

 ** _"What was that for?"Ryuji asks with Taiga's hand on his mouth._**

 ** _"Ryuji, your old man will love to see you." Taiga frowns then takes her hand off of his mouth and started to leave his room._**

 ** _Then Ryuji grabs Taiga's arm and then pulls her into him and started to hug then started blush before she knew Ryuji pulls her face up to look at him face and face. Then Ryuji kissed Taiga and held Taiga really Taiga pushes away from Ryuji's grip and slapped Ryuji across the face._**

 ** _"Oww!"Ryuji yelps holding his cheek in pain._**

 ** _"DON'T COMPLAIN MUTT!" Taiga yells with tears in her eyes._**

 ** _"Taiga, talk to me." Ryuji says._**

 ** _"I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY IN YOUR LIFE AND NOT HAVE A CRAPPY LIFE LIKE I DO!" Taiga yells in tears._**

 _ **"Aww Taiga, I won't when I am with you."Ryuji grins.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji hears a knock on his bedroom door. Ryuji then opens the door to see his dad near his mom.**_

 _ **"Hello Ryuji." Yakuza gulps.**_

 _ **Then Taiga appears near Ryuji's side and frowned to see the man who left Ryuji's life.**_

 _ **"WHO ARE YOU!" Taiga yells.**_

 _ **"I am Ryuji's dad." Yakuza gulps.**_

 _ **"Yes, he just looks my baby!"Yasuko smiles.**_

 _ **"Mom can you not!" Ryuji grumbled.**_

 _ **:) In the living room**_

 _ **"I am back to see what you look like,your mom told me you have grown up to look like me!" Yakuza smiles.**_

 _ **"I HAVE NOTHING IN COMMAND WITH YOU! AT LEAST I AM NOT A JERK TO YASUKO!"Ryuji yells with tears in his eyes.**_

 _ **"Son.." Yakuza mumbles.**_

 _ **"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Ryuji yells.**_

 _ **Then Taiga hits Yakuza in the face.**_

 _ **"YOU JERK! YOU LEFT RYUJI AND YASUKO ALONE TO SURVIVE!YOU GOT YASUKO PREGNANT WITH RYUJI BUT YOU WEREN'T READY TO BE A DAD!" Taiga yells.**_

 _ **"You are right. I should go." Yakuza sighs.**_

 _ **"Wait Yakuza.." Yasuko says grabbing his arm.**_

 _ **"What Yasuko! Your son doesn't want me."Yakuza frowns.**_

 _ **"Fine ,you can stay for dinner."Ryuji whines.**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Family?)

_**:)**_

 _ **Then Ryuji places down the food and started to walk away then Yakuza grabs Ryuji's arm.**_

 _ **"Please eat with us." Yakuza begs.**_

 _ **'Ughh, leave and take the food." Ryuji yells and points at the front door.**_

 _ **"Well it was nice to see you for the first time." Yakuza sighs then Yakuza leaves the house with the pork cutlets that Ryuji made for dinner.**_

 _ **:(**_

 _ **"Ryuu, that wasn't every nice." Yasuko whines.**_

 _ **"CAN YOU NOT BE ALL OVER HIM! HE WAS A JERK TO YOU!" Ryuji yells.**_

 _ **"Ryuji.."Taiga gasps.**_

 _ **"Taiga, come I need to talk to you in private in my bedroom." Ryuji says.**_

 _ **"Okay mut... Ryuji." Taiga replies and then she gets up with a empty stomach.**_

 _ **;(**_

 _ **Then they both go into Ryuji's bedroom and Ryuji closes his bedroom door.**_

 _ **"Ryuji, don't get all mad at your mom. She did nothing wrong."Taiga says.**_

 _ **"Taiga! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"Ryuji cries then he plopped down on his rug crying.**_

 _ **Then Taiga plopped down beside him and puts her head onto his shoulder. Then Taiga started to cuddle Ryuji with heart to calm him down.**_

 _ **"Ryuji, you were brave to kick him out. I am a wimp when it comes to that."Taiga sighs.**_

 _ **"Taiga, I love you so much!" Ryuji smiles then puts his hand on her cheek.**_

 _ **"HEY LET'S INVITE MINORIN TO DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT!" Taiga yells into Ryuji's ear on accident.**_

 _ **"OWW MY EAR!" Ryuji whines then replies, "Good idea, let's do that."**_

 _ **"I am hangry!" Taiga cries.**_

 _ **"Then let's go eat those pork cutlets."Ryuji says then winks at Taiga.**_

 _ **:3**_

 _ **"That was delicious!" Taiga groans out of pure fullness of food.**_

 _ **"Yep." Ryuji laughs.**_

 _ **" I am beaten." Taiga yawns then puts her head onto Ryuji's leg.  
**_

 _ **"Bye Ryu." Yasuko grins leaving for work.**_

 _ **"Bye mom." Ryuji smiles.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **"Taiga, you can sleep on the air mattress in my room and I can sleep on the floor." Ryuji says.**_

 _ **"Are you sure?" Taiga asks.**_

 _ **"Yes, let me go get you some clothes." Ryuji replies then he lifts up Taiga's head puts her head on the pillow he was sitting on.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji came back with some clothes in his hands for Taiga.**_

 _ **"Here you go."Ryuji grins and throws the clothes at Taiga.**_

 _ **"I can sneak back into my old house because my mom kept it just in case I come back here. So my daytime clothes are over there." Taiga grins.**_

 _ **"Okay."Ryuji smiles.**_

 _ **"I AM TIRED!" Taiga yawns.**_

 _ **" Okay let's go to bed." Ryuji replies.**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **"Taiga, are you cold?" Ryuji asks laying on his sleeping bag that he had since he was 5 years old that had trains on it.**_

 _ **"Mmm no." Taiga says all snuggled up in his covers.**_

 _ **"Can sleep on the bed with you because I am freezing?" Ryuji asks.**_

 _ **"Mmmm whatever." Taiga says tiredly.**_

 _ **"Is that a yes?" Ryuji asks.**_

 _ **"Sure whatever Ryuji!" Taiga grumbles.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji got up off the floor and got into the bed with Taiga fast asleep.**_

 _ **"Good night Taiga."Ryuji mumbles.**_

 _ **Then Taiga turns to face him and puts her arm around Ryuji. Ryuji then started to blush and fell asleep with his arm around Taiga.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **"Ryuji!" Yakuza calls.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji woke up and went to the living room to see Yakuza having Yasuko in his arms all drunk and passed out asleep.  
**_

 _ **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Ryuji yells.**_

 _ **"I was at the bar! Yasuko was working at the bar and she got drunk and almost got taken advantage of by a 50 or 40 year old man. She got really drunk and passed out." Yakuza replies.**_

 _ **"Give me my mom." Ryuji grumbles and hold out his arms for Yasuko.**_

 _ **Then Yakuza puts Yasuko into Ryuji's arms.**_

 _ **"Well bye Ryuji." Yakuza sighs.**_

 _ **"Bye." Ryuji says.**_

 _ **:( Two hours later  
**_

 _ **"Ryu, I don't feel so great." Yasuko whines waking up.**_

 _ **"Okay. Don't do that again!" Ryuji scolds her**_

 _ **Then Ryuji gives Yasuko a bucket to throw up in. Yasuko starts to throw up alot and Ryuji sees that Yasuko was pale as a white wall.**_

 _ **"Ryu." Yasuko cries.**_

 _ **"I am right here." Ryuji says holding her hair.**_

 _ **Then Taiga comes out to see Ryuji holding Yasuko's hair out of her face with her throwing up.  
**_

 _ **"What happen to Yasuko?" Taiga asks.**_

 _ **"She got drunk and Yakuza brought her home all passed out and throw up on her dress." Ryuji says then replies," Go back to bed."**_

 _ **"Ooo okay." Taiga yawns and walks back to bed.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji went to go empty the bucket and came back with it emptied for Yasuko.**_

 _ **:/**_

 _ **Then Yasuko puts her head on his shoulder crying.**_

 _ **"I DON'T FEEL GOOD RYUU!" Yasuko cries.**_

 _ **" I know just calm down." Ryuji yawns.**_

 _ **"Go to bed baby." Yasuko whines all drunk and with throw up on her dress.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji went to go get his old high school sweater for Yasuko and puts it on Yasuko.**_

 _ **"Ryu that's so sweet of you." Yasuko groans.**_

 _ **"Just don't throw up on me." Ryuji says smelling the smell of alcohol on Yasuko.**_

 _ **Then Yasuko starts to throw up into the bucket that Ryuji emptied out 2 minutes ago. Ryuji pats on Yasuko's back.**_

 _ **"I am sleeping right here , so I can make sure you are okay." Ryuji says then grabs the second pillow that was behind Yasuko's pillow.**_

 _ **"You don't have to do that baby." Yasuko whines.**_

 _ **"I am not letting you stay alone when you are drunk." Ryuji replies.**_

 _ **"Ryu.."Yasuko says then passes out.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji went to go empty the bucket and went back to the living room with the bucket emptied for Yasuko. Ryuji plopped down and fell asleep.**_

 _ **:(**_

 _ **Then Yasuko grabbed the bucket and started to throw up and it woke up Ryuji. Ryuji grabbed Yasuko's hair and started to rub her back.**_

 _ **"It's okay mom." Ryuji says.**_

 _ **"Ohh Ryu. My head hurts and I feel dizzy." Yasuko whines with her head in the bucket.**_

 ** _Then Ryuji gets up to go get her a headache pill and gives her some water to swallow the pill.  
_**

 ** _"This has to help." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _"Ryu, I..." Yasuko says then started to throw up._**

 ** _Ryuji grabs her hair and rubs her back. Then Yasuko looks up at him with tired takes the bucket and empties the bucket and came back to see Yasuko holding her head._**

 ** _"Do you need anything?" Ryuji asks and sits down on the floor._**

 _ **"Ryu, I want hot lemon ginger tea." Yasuko whines.**_

 _ **"Okay." Ryuji replies and got up from the floor and went to go make Yasuko her tea.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji got Yasuko her tea and gave her lemon ginger tea. Then Yasuko blows on it and takes a sip.**_

 _ **"Mmm it's delicious tea, Ryu." Yasuko smiles.**_

 _ **"Well finish the tea, so we can sleep it's 4:30am and you came home at 11:30pm.I have been keeping care of you and you are still kinda drunk."Ryuji yawns.**_

 _ **Then Yasuko finishes her tea. Then Ryuji and Yasuko both fall asleep.**_

 _ **:3**_

 _ **Then Taiga wakes up and goes to the living room to see Ryuji passed out asleep.**_

 _ **"Ryujii." Taiga groans.**_

 _ **Ryuji wakes up and turns around to see Taiga in his shirt that looks like a nightgown her.**_

 _ **"Yes, Taiga." Ryuji yawns.**_

 _ **"I can't sleep." Taiga whines.**_

 _ **"Come here then." Ryuji says then opens the blanket for Taiga and scoots his head for Taiga's.**_

 _ **Taiga then lays down near Ryuji and looks up at him.  
**_

 _ **"You smell like alcohol." Taiga yawns.**_

 _ **"I know. Yasuko got drunk. Let's sleep." Ryuji yawns.**_

 _ **"Mmm." Taiga groans asleep.**_

 _ **"Ohh Taiga, you make me so happy." Ryuji whispers.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji feels Taiga's head go into his chest. Ryuji smiles and snuggles her then falls Yasuko grabs the bucket and started to throw up and Ryuji woke up and grabbed her hair up and rubs her back sweetly.**_

 _ **"Ryuuu.." Yasuko says throwing up.**_

 _ **"Mom, it's okay. I am right here." Ryuji replies.**_

 _ **"Hmm." Yasuko moans.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji gets up and empties out the bucket. He comes back to Yasuko fast asleep and Taiga taken up his space. Ryuji then runs into his room quietly and grabs a pillow and a blanket. He places the pillow and blanket near the couch and squeezes in the tight space then falls asleep near Taiga.**_

 _ **;)  
**_

 _ **"Ryu.." Yasuko whines.**_

 _ **"Ughh 5 more minutes." Ryuji groans.**_

 _ **"RYUJI WAKE UP!" Taiga yells laying on top of him.**_

 _ **"Okay." Ryuji yawns.**_

 _ **"Ryuji! I AM HUNGRY!" Taiga screams then gets up and dusts off the shirt she was wearing.**_

 _ **"Okay." Ryuji smiles and gets up with sweatpants on and a stained tank top on.**_

 _ **Then Ryuji gets up to make breakfast but still has the smell of alcohol on him.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **"That was delicious."Yasuko says.**_

 _ **"Thanks mom." Ryuji replies.**_

 _ **"Ryuji, give me a toothbrush ."Taiga commanded.**_

 _ **"Why don't you go get your clothes and I will give you a toothbrush." Ryuji grins.**_

 _ **"FINE!" Taiga huffs.**_

 _ **"Thank you." Ryuji smirks.**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **Then Taiga went to go get her clothes by jumping into her open window that she opened with Ryuji's help.**_

 _ **"GOT MY CLOTHES!"Taiga screams.**_

 _ **"Ah!" Ryuji squeals.**_

 _ **"Did I scare you?" Taiga asks in a creepy voice.**_

 _ **"NO!" Ryuji replies.**_

 _ **"By the way, Minorin is coming over with Ami." Taiga grins.**_

 _ **"WHAT! I AM NOT EVEN READY!" Ryuji screams.**_

 _ **"No problem mutt, they are coming in 10 minutes."Taiga smirks then leaves his bedroom and went in the bathroom.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **"RYU!" Yasuko screams.**_

 _ **"YES I AM COMING!" Ryuji yells then walks into the living room.**_

 _ **"What happen last night?" Yasuko asks confused.**_

 _ **"Uhh.." Ryuji mumbles.**_

 _ **"So what happen?" Yasuko asks.**_

 _ **"You got drunk." Ryuji replies.**_

 _ **"Oh." Yasuko grins.**_

 _ **" I got to get ready, Kushieda and Ami are coming."Ryuji grins.**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Minorin)

**_:)_**

 ** _Then there was a knock on the front door._**

 ** _"Coming!"Ryuji screams putting on his shirt._**

 ** _"Dog,I got it." Taiga says._**

 ** _"Oh okay." Ryuji replies pulling down his shirt._**

 ** _Taiga open the door to see The dumb chihuahua and Minorin._**

 ** _"Hello Minorin." Taiga says._**

 ** _"TAIGA!" Minorin screams then hugs Taiga._**

 ** _"Hello Ami." Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"Oh hello Ryuji." Ami smiles._**

 ** _"Come on in." Ryuji says._**

 ** _"Okay." Ami and Minorin replies._**

 ** _Then Taiga closes the door._**

 ** _:(_**

 ** _"Nice house." Minori smiles._**

 ** _"Thanks Minori." Ryuji blushes._**

 ** _"Mutt..Baka... I mean Ryuji stop blushing!' Taiga yells._**

 ** _"Oh okay miss." Ryuji smirks._**

 ** _"How are you two doing?" Ami asks._**

 ** _"Good, she has decided to stay here for some reason and I don't know the reason." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _"Shh, Yasuko is sleeping and yes." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Yeah I want to know." Ami smirks then winks at Ryuji._**

 ** _"I want to know." Minori states._**

 ** _"The reason is that my mom is going to have a baby and I already hate my step dad and half brother." Taiga huffs._**

 ** _"Oh that's such a lame excuse." Ami laughs._**

 ** _"THAT WASN'T A EXCUSE, DUMB CHIHUAHUA!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _Then Taiga tries to attack Ami but got picked up by Ryuji under her arms._**

 ** _"LET ME GO!"Taiga screams._**

 ** _"No attacking Ami or Kushieda." Ryuji whispers into her ear._**

 ** _"GRRRR!" Taiga grumbles._**

 ** _"Oops my bad, I upset you Aisaka?" Ami teases her._**

 ** _"Ami don't pick a fight with Aisaka." Ryuji replies putting down Taiga and holding her by her shoulders._**

 ** _"I agree with Takasu." Minorin smiles._**

 ** _"Oh okay fine." Ami huffs._**

 ** _"Thanks Ami." Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"Can I hurt her." Taiga mumbles._**

 ** _"What Taiga?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"RYUJI,I WANT TO HURT THE DUMB CHIHUAHUA!"Taiga screams._**

 ** _"Uhh!" Ami gasps._**

 ** _"Excuse her Ami." Ryuji growls._**

 ** _Then Ryuji grabs Taiga's arm and pulls her into his bedroom._**

 ** _:p_**

 ** _"What was that for?!" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"I don't need you two to get into a fight." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Fine, I won't punch her." Taiga huffs._**

 ** _"Taiga!"Ryuji yelled._**

 ** _"WHAT MUTT!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _"Please don't provoke Ami." Ryuji begs._**

 ** _"I will if I want too." Taiga huffs then pushes Ryuji out of the way and opens the door._**

 ** _"Don't you dare." Ryuji yelling, walking out after her._**

 ** _:0_**

 ** _"DUMB CHIHUAHUA!" Taiga yells._**

 ** _"What Aisaka?" Ami huffed._**

 ** _"Do you know how many dumb chihuahuas does take to screw in a light bulb?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _" No and why did you ask that?"Ami asks._**

 ** _"Its takes one Ami that is really dumb and who looks likes a chihuahua!" Taiga laughed._**

 ** _"UGH! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"Ami yelled._**

 ** _"Taigaaa! Seriously!" Ryuji huffed._**

 ** _"Whaaa!What!"Taiga replies and turns around to Ryuji right behind her._**

 ** _"Seriously, you had to provoke her?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"GET OFF MY CASE!" Taiga yells in tears._**

 ** _"Oh wow, Aisaka is crying!" Ami laughs._**

 ** _"SHUT IT DUMB CHIHUAHUA BEFORE I SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE FOR YOU!" Taiga screams in tears._**

 ** _Then Yasuko woke up and opened her bedroom door._**

 ** _"Whaat is going on?" Yasuko asks very loopy and tiredly._**

 ** _"Go back to bed! It's okay!" Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Ooh okay!"Yasuko yawns then closes her door and goes back to sleep._**

 ** _"Taiga stop it!" Ryuji grumbles._**

 ** _"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM SUCH A JERK?!" Taiga yells in tears and plopped down on the floor with face in her knees._**

 ** _"Well first off, your..."Ami answers._**

 ** _"Don't finish that!" Ryuji interrupts._**

 ** _"I don't think your a jerk Taiga!You are awesome!" Minorin smiles then bends down and starts to hug her._**

 ** _"Yea, you are not jerk plus you are really stubborn and I like that!" Ryuji says, blushing then he pulls down his hair to cover his face._**

 ** _"Hehe." Taiga giggles._**

 ** _"Well I got to go! I got a nail appointment!" Ami smirks and tries to leave but got her collar of her shirt pulled by Ryuji._**

 ** _"You are not going anywhere!" Ryuji commanded._**

 ** _"Ugh, you are not my dad!" Ami huffs._**

 ** _"Well, still you and Minorin are both leaving in 2 minutes." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _"Yeah." Taiga mumbles with her face in her knees._**

 ** _"Well I got work and I can't miss that!" Minorin smiles and got up to leave with Ami._**

 ** _"Bye!" Ami and Minorin smile and leaves._**

 ** _;)_**

 ** _"Taiga...?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"What mutt..I mean Ryuji?!" Taiga cries into her knees._**

 ** _"Can you please tell the real reason why you started to breakdown?" Ryuji asks and plops down besides Taiga then puts his arm around her and started to cuddled her._**

 ** _"I just can't explain why I am so mean and so stubborn." Taiga sniffles and lifts up her head and looks up at Ryuji._**

 ** _"Taiga, answer my question please." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Because everyone is on me and think I am the bad guy and that I am super mean and aggressive. I don't mean to be that way plus I am stubborn like my dad and I am a piece of.." Taiga cries then got interrupted by Ryuji kissing her lips then Ryuji stopped and grins at her._**

 ** _"Don't say crap like that! Sure, you are stubborn but I like that about you! Plus it's a challenge for me and I like it. You make me have to chase after your heart and you alone." Ryuji smiles and hugs her._**

 ** _Chihuahua and Minorin! I don't have breast like them. I don't have a average height like them. I don't look pretty at all." Taiga cries._**

 ** _"Taiga Aisaka is most beautiful name ever and the most unique person I ever , you have personality, stubbornest that I like, a cute height that is unique, and you have a heart that is awesome. You saved me the day that I almost drowned because of those stupid guys at school knocked me did the right thing by pushing away your fear of going under water to save me." Ryuji grins._**

 ** _"Stop trying to make feel better." Taiga huffed._**

 ** _"Whatever!"Ryuji sighs and got up then put out his hands to help Taiga up._**

 ** _Then Taiga pulled Ryuji down when she grabbed his hands and Ryuji fell right on top of her. Taiga just started to laugh like crazy._**

 ** _"Hmmm." Ryuji blushes then gets off of Taiga._**

 ** _"You should see your face!" Taiga laughs._**

 ** _"Real funny!"Ryuji giggles._**

 ** _Then Taiga got up with Ryuji's help and Taiga then tiptoed and kissed Ryuji on the cheek."Ryuji, I am not special like The Dumb chihuahua." Taiga pouts._**

 ** _"Taiga, you are special." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Really, you think so?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Yes." Ryuji smiles then grabs Taiga's face and kisses Taiga on her lips._**

 ** _Taiga then bites Ryuji's top lip and made his lip bleed._**

 ** _"OWWW!" Ryuji cries._**

 ** _"Oops sorry."Taiga replies._**

 ** _"Did you seriously have to bite my top lip and have to make it bleed?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"It was a accident." Taiga lies._**

 ** _"Don't lie to me!" Ryuji groans._**

 ** _"Fine, I want to bite your lip because I wanted to see you in pain for a little bit!" Taiga sighs._**

 ** _Then Taiga pushes Ryuji to the wall and walked out his bedroom door to see Yasuko asleep with a beer in her hand and beers on the living room table._**

 ** _"Uhhh, Ryuji umm Yasuko drank some beer." Taiga grumbles._**

 ** _"WHAT!"Ryuji yells to come out to see Yasuko drunk and asleep with a beer in her hand and some beer on the table._**

 ** _"So what do we do?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Get the beer out of her hand and throw away any beers that are in the fridge or in the cabinets. Call the doctor and get her some meds for her drinking problem." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _"Do you think that will be a problem?" Taiga asks._**

 ** _"Nope, we will just lie to her that's all." Ryuji smiles._**

 ** _" You BAKA!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _"What?" Ryuji asks._**

 ** _"A alcoholic like your mom is a bad thing to deal with!" Taiga yells in Ryuji's face._**

 ** _"She has been like this ever since I can remember." Ryuji sighs._**

 ** _" BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! YOU ARE BLIND AREN'T YOU! YASUKO SHOULDN'T BEEN BLACKED OUT DRUNK! YOU ARE HER SON, YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOUR MOM!" Taiga screams._**

 ** _"Shhhhhh!" Ryuji mumbles then turns Taiga's head to see Yasuko waking up._**

 ** _"Ugh BAKA! If you didn't make excuses we could already take the beers away from her." Taiga grumbles._**

 ** _" Thanks to her absent minded self, she will forget everything that she did." Ryuji replies._**

 ** _Then Taiga pulls Ryuji to her face and licks his ear to give him a wet willy. Ryuji then looks at Taiga and frowned at her._**


	4. UPDATE

_**Hey I know I haven't been writing for Requited Love. I am coming back to it very soon. I am now in high school. A lot has been going on like with midterms like a couple weeks ago and fall break. Then my mom going to florida for 3 weeks and now she is back. My grandpa had to get his leg cut off because the circulation to his leg was not getting to it. I am going to be back to it very soon. Be ready for some more on chapter 3. Please stay patience with me!**_

 _ **I LOVE WRITING!** _

_**I am sooooooooo sorry!**_

 _ **I can't wait to write more!**_


End file.
